Electronic controllers, typically microprocessor based, are being increasingly used. For example, electronic controllers are commonly used to control hydraulic systems on earthmoving machines. The electrohydraulic controller typically receives specific sensor information, e.g., electronic control handle position, and controls operation of the hydraulic system in accordance with a preprogrammed set of rules.
The evolving complexity and use of electronic controllers has demanded increasing design time. Each application is different, requiring a different set of sensors, different data, and different software. Even electronic controllers designed to control similar devices may require different sensors, data and software. Thus, an electrohydraulic controller, for example, must be designed and a unique set of rules must be written for each application.
Therefore, it became desirable to have a basic electronic controller system or platform for similar devices which is flexible. The electrohydraulic controller platform can be adapted/configured to work on various types, models, series or configurations of similar devices. However, each application has different requirements and specifications. Thus, utilization of the basic platform requires significant engineering design time and software engineer programming.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.